The Jak and Daxter Nightmare Before Christmas
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: Jak Skellington has grown bored of the same old act in Halloween City and he leaves the city to go find anything to help him spice Halloween up, but little does he know that he's going to get a little more than he bargained for. Please Read and Review!


I know it's July, but I really wanted to write this so, I hope you guys like this! Besides, I've looked, and I haven't seen anyone do this.

 **Disclaimer: Jak and Daxter are owned by our dear Naughty Dog and The Nightmare Before Christmas is owned by our supreme overlord, Disney. If anyone that works at Disney or Naughty Dog finds this, please don't sue me. I am very poor and this fiction is not for profit. Just entertainment.  
**

* * *

Jak and Daxter Character - Nightmare Before Christmas Character

Jak- Jack Skellington

Daxter- Zero

Keria- Sally

Samos- Dr. Finkelstein

Mayor- The Mayor (That wasn't so hard to figure out.)

Kleiver- Santa

Ashelin- Shock

Razer- Lock

Ottsel Veger- Barrel

Erol- Oogie Boogie

* * *

Behind each holiday in your world, there is a tale that everyone knows, and if you don't know the tale dealing with Jak Skellington and how he almost ruined Christmas, it's time for you to hear it.

* * *

This Is Halloween City

* * *

It all begins in the city of Halloween City. And today was Halloween and the whole city was going through their song of darkness and everything dealing with fears. Pumpkins were screaming and everything strange was coming to the city square to see the main event. Jak Skellington, The Pumpkin King, was preforming for the umpienth time, even though he still looked seventeen.

When the crowd finished singing, The Mayor came up to Jak and congratulated him. "Well done, Jak!" The Pumpkin King put on a forced smile and thanked The Mayor of Halloween Town only to be thanked back and have compliments come from almost every person. Except one. Keira, despite the creation of Dr. Hagai was deeply in love with The Pumpkin King, her creator would never allow her to partake in the Halloween celebration after the city's song was sung. Sometimes he was just too overprotective.

"There you are!" The doctor called out to his creation when he found her. Keira gasped as she felt her right arm being pulled as Dr. Hagai was forcing her to come home. She faced her wheel chaired creator as he scolded her for lacing his soup with Nightshade and he told her that she was not ready for the Halloween celebration and she was coming home that instant. "No I'm not!" She said and she pulled the thread that kept her right arm stitched to her body.

"Come back here!" Samos called out just before getting a fist to the head a few times. Going back to Jak Skellington, the entire city was crowding around him and one compliment after the other came no matter how many times he thanked them, then to Jak's relief, The Mayor spoke up and started handing awards out to the ones who partook in the Halloween celebration. When no one was looking, Jak slipped away to the graveyard, but Keira saw him leave and she followed him.

* * *

Jak's Lament

* * *

When Jak entered the graveyard, he stopped by a grave that held the name Daxter, and he rapped his knuckles against the grave twice. Upon the sound, a small ghost in the shape if an Ottsel with a red glowing nose came out of the ground and floated behind his owner as The Pumpkin King walked through the graveyard with Keira following just a little ways behind. When Jak stopped at a grave, he propped his elbow on the grave and rested his chin in his palm. "Dax. I know that what I do is something I am an expert at, mostly when it comes to scares in the middle of the night, I've made the bravest wet themselves in fear and scream like little girls." The King of Halloween continued to speak to his friend as he made his way to the curled hill with Dr. Hagai's creation listening to the man pour his heart out over how he's become bored with everything.

"A man in Kentucky calls me Mr. Unlucky and everyone throughout England and France knows about me." Jak continued to lament on top of the curled hill. " No living creature can scream like I can, but could anyone understand that, I, Jak Skellington, the Pumpkin King would give up my crown if I only could?" Keira could barely keep herself from crying as Jak continued his way from the curled hill and he went deep into the forest with Daxter following him. Dr. Hagai's creation held her face with her remaining hand as she slowly made her way to the herb garden and as she kneeled down, she picked a few plants of Nightshade.

Back at Dr. Hagai's lab, Keira carefully placed the deadly Nightshade into the jar it was held in and as she closed the cabinet, her creator came down from working and as he came down, he called her name. "You came back." This wasn't really a question, but Keira simply replied that she had. "For this?" The doctor said as he lifted Keira's right arm for her to see. This was a question and she replied a simple yes.

Dr. Finkelstein led his creation back up to his lab to proceed with stitching her right arm back. "That's the tenth time you've put Nightshade in my soup, Keira. To think you would do that to me, I made you! With my own hands." He said as he was almost finished with stitching Keira's right arm back on. Keira stated that he could make other things and she received a stare from her creator. "I'm restless, I can't help it." Dr. Hagai said that it was a phase and they just needed to be patient and that was all as he finished her right arm.

"But I don't want to **be** patient." She replied to the doctor

* * *

Back in the forest, Jak Skellington was walking aimlessly as he tried to collect his thoughts as his ghost Ottsel followed behind. "Hey! Jak! I wanna play!" Daxter said to The Pumpkin King. "Not now Dax, I'm not in the mood." Jak said depressively as he has a frown upon his face. "Maybe just one toss?" The Ottsel pleaded.

The King of Halloween sighed and agreed as he reached down to the ground and picked up a small stick. "Go get it, Dax." He said just before he tossed it some distance behind him. The ghost floated off and as he searched, his nose lit up any dark spaces and upon lighting up a hollowed out log, he found the stick and grabbed it with his mouth. "I got it! Daxter said as he came up behind Jak. When the Ottsel gave the stick back, the elf simply dropped it onto the ground and kept walking further and further into the forest.

* * *

Well. There's chapter one of The Jak and Daxter Nightmare Before Christmas. Please Review if you want me to continue with this and please don't flame about me bringing this out in July, I just wanted to write this and personally, I think of this being a story that can be read whenever, but anyway, Review, Fav, Follow, blah, and I'll see you guys later!

 ** _~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
_**


End file.
